hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an extremely active season, and arguably the most active season of the record La Nina in terms of ACE. This season had a ton of major hurricanes, some of which caused massive damage on land. This season is often compared to 2010. Name List: * Alexa * Ben * Charlotte * Dorian * Erin * Fernand * Gabrielle * Harry * Imelda * Jerry * Karen * Lorenzo * Olivia * Pablo * Rebekah * Sebastian * Tanya * Van * Wendy ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:15/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:TS text:"Alexa" from:02/07/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TS text:"Ben" from:14/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Charlotte" from:17/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian" from:28/07/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Erin" from:29/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TD text:"Six" barset:break from:01/08/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Fernand" from:06/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Gabrielle" from:11/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Harry" from:25/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Imelda" from:05/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry" from:07/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Karen" barset:break from:10/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:TS text:"Lorenzo" from:11/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:TS text:"Melissa" from:20/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Nestor" from:23/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Olivia" from:02/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Pablo" from:02/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TD text:"Eighteen" barset:break from:04/10/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:TS text:"Rebekah" from:05/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Sebastian" from:12/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Tanya" from:21/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Van" from:30/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:TS text:"Wendy" from:11/12/2016 till:12/12/2016 color:TD text:"Twenty Four" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alexa On June 24, a low began to organize rapidly in the Gulf of Mexico. The next day, a Tropical Depression formed. It intensified into Tropical Storm Alexa that evening, and Tropical Storm warnings were posted in Texas. On June 27, Alexa made landfall on Texas. Alexa managed to maintain convection all the way up into Michigan, where the convection finally dissipated. In total, Alexa caused $200 million in damage and no fatalities. . . . Tropical Storm Ben An area of low pressure began to organize on July 1. Tropical Depression Two formed the next day, and into Ben the following day. Ben stalled in the Bay of Campeche, without advancing beyond minimal storm status. Ben moved inland on Mexico on July 6, and dissipated the next day. Ben caused $50 million in damage and 3 fatalities. . . Hurricane Charlotte On July 8, a Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa. It moved through the Tropical Atlantic with no further development. TD Three developed in the caribbean on July 14. It rapidly organized into Tropical Storm Charlotte, marking the first use of Charlotte for a tropical cyclone. Charlotte became the first hurricane on July 17. Unusually favorable conditions allowed for rapid intensification. Charlotte reached category 4 intensity n July 18, just before landfall near Belize City. Charlotte tore through the penninsula, and entered the Gulf of Mexico. Charlotte was able to breifly become a category 1 hurricane before landfall on Florida. Charlotte than moved into the open atlantic and dissipated. In the end, Charlotte caused $11.7 billion in damage and 45 fatalities. . Tropical Storm Dorian Dorian formed from a vigorous Tropical Wave on July 17. It tracked almost due west, and reached its peak intensity on 70 mph on July 20. Dorian than began to weaken as it passed through the Leeward Islands, where minimal damage was reported. Dorian dissipated on July 23. . . . Hurricane Erin Erin was a normal Cape Verde type hurricane that formed from an area of low pressure on July 28. It developed slowly, and was initially forecast to peak at 90 mph. However, conditions became more favorable, and Erin reached major hurricane status on August 2. Erin peaked as a weak C3 for a surprisingly long time, while keeping a well-defined eye. As it began moving east, it weakened, until it dissipated on August 5. Erin caused 1 fatality in NC due to rip currents. . Tropical Depression Six Initially forecast to reach Tropical Storm status, Tropical Depression Six struggled to organize. It eventually fell apart on July 30, without strengthening into Fernand. Six caused minimal impact on Cape Verde. . . . . Hurricane Fernand On August 1, a low rapidly organized into Tropical Depression Seven, catching the NHC somewhat off guard. It rapidly intensified into Tropical Storm Fernand. In the next advisory, Fernand was a hurricane. It was estimated that if Fernand had more time over sea, it could have easily been a major hurricane. However, on August 3, Fernand struck Central America after weakening to a 70 mph Tropical Storm. Storm surge and winds from Fernand brought $500 million in damage and 12 fatalities. . Hurricane Gabrielle Gabrielle was the second cape verde major hurricane, this time developing closer to the Cape Verde region. Gabrielle mainly stayed out to sea, without land impacts. Gabrielle peaked as a moderate category 4 hurricane, and began to weaken on August 18. Gabrielle was declared Post Tropical on August 21. Gabrielle had no land impact. . . . Hurricane Harry Harry was one of the deadliest hurricanes in recent history. Harry formed from a disorganized Tropical Wave, but began to organize rapidly upon becoming a Tropical Cyclone. Harry struggled slightly due to shear in the Tropical Atlantic, but intensified as it approached the Caribbean. Harry became a hurricane on August 14. It then explosively intensified, reaching category 3 status on August 15. It then struck Haiti and the Dominican Republic that day, killing about 2,123 people in both regions. Harry moved south, and reached peak intensity on August 16, while located south of Cuba. Harry than struck the tip of the Yucatan Penninsula slightly below peak intensity, causing about $521 million in damage and 14 fatalities. It moved over the Gulf of Mexico, and stalled in intensity. On August 18, Harry made landfall on Southern Texas at category 2 intensity, comparable to Hurricane Ike of 2008. However, Harry was slightly more intense, but it hit a less populated area. Harry caused slightly less damage to Texas than Ike, only causing about $31.2 billion compared to Ike's $37 billion. Harry was declared remnants near Arizona. In total, Harry caused 2,205 fatalities and $34 billion in damage. . Hurricane Imelda Imelda formed from a Tropical wave on August 25, and became a hurricane on August 29. While models developed a high pressure area that would quickly send Imelda to sea, it developed slower than anticipated. Hurricane warnings were posted in Bermuda. As opposed to models, on August 31, the eye of Major Hurricane Imelda passed directly over the island, and the storm caused massive damage. After passing, Imelda turned to the northeast and weakened, becoming Post Tropical on September 3. Imelda caused $800 million in damage, and 4 fatalities in Bermuda. . Tropical Storm Jerry Jerry was originally forecast to be an intense hurricane and hit the Yucatan Penninsula. However, Jerry was torn apart by Hispaniola before that could happen. Jerry peaked at 45 mph. Jerry caused minimal damage in the Leewards and $100 million in damage and 10 fatalities in Haiti. . . . . Hurricane Karen While Karen was supposed to move into the east coast, the low that was supposed to redirect Imelda finally organized, and pushed Karen south, where it became a Tropical Storm. Karen than began moving east, where it unexpectedly became a category 2 hurricane. Karen rapidly became post tropical, however. Karen caused some landslides that led to $20 million in damage in Haiti. . . Tropical Storm Lorenzo Lorenzo was a short lived Tropical Storm that struck the east coast. It peaked at 40 mph and moved inland over North Carolina. The storm caused some flooding and winds, but damage was minimal. Lorenzo dissipated on September 12. . . . . . Tropical Storm Melissa Melissa was forecast to reach hurricane status, but some wind shear in the area prevented Melissa from going beyond 60 mph. It took the route of a typical Cape Verde hurricane, even though it was not a hurricane. Melissa caused minimal damage along the east coast, and Newfoundland. . . . . Hurricane Nestor Nestor formed in the Caribbean on September 20, and moved west. As Nestor moved, it weakened, due to Nestor's poor organization. However, it rapidly organized, and even developed a low level eye as it moved over the Yucatan penninsula, shortly after being declared a hurricane. In the Bay of Campeche, Nestor exploded in intensity, becoming the strongest hurricane in the Bay of Campeche with winds of 140 mph. Nestor than struck Mexico at this intensity, causing $1.2 billion in damage and 113 fatalities. Nestor rapidly became remnants on September 29. . Hurricane Olivia Olivia formed from a weak Tropical Wave and was not expected to go beyond minimal Tropical Storm intensity. However, Olivia was very organized, and it entered a brief window of favorable conditions, where it exploded, and reached minimal C3 intensity, becoming a major hurricane. Olivia began to weaken shortly after, and moved near the Canary Islands with Tropical Storm force winds, causing about $306 million dollars in damage. Olivia dissipated on September 28. . . Hurricane Pablo Pablo was the strongest hurricane of the season. It developed near the Cape Verde islands in early October, despite the cape verde season had ended. Pablo steadily intensified, reaching hurricane intensity on October 5. It then weakened due to unfavorable conditions in the central atlantic. However, it rapidly attained hurricane status again. Pablo exploded in intensity over Hispaniola, becoming the season's only category 5 hurricane. Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons